In carrying out this type of regulation, it is usual to employ techniques utilizing a motor-actuated check valve or other type of valve. Such a solution has the disadvantage of being cumbersome and requiring high power for operation.
To overcome these drawbacks, the use of a supplementary high-pressure system to activate pneumatic valves is known. However, such devices in current use do not allow the energy of the air valve to be used to regulate the flow.
As a result, there is a significant energy loss in a complete regulating system that allows the air to be distributed properly where required.